


You're a Part-Time Lover, and a Full-Time Friend

by natashabartin



Category: Nova (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Horny Teenagers, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashabartin/pseuds/natashabartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sam thought that telling their friends about their relationship would be hard. As it turns out, it wasn't, and neither was falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Part-Time Lover, and a Full-Time Friend

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Spideynova fic so I decided to contribute, with just a fic about them being each other's first love and being all sappy with each other. I tried to make it as disgustingly cute as possible (tell me if I succeeded), but then they end up doing the do. It's my first time writing smut for them, so bear with me. Also, there's a random tidbit with Jessica and Luke because I couldn't help it. 
> 
> Work and chapter title is from the song ["Anyone Else But You" by The Moldy Peaches](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N3BjVMWziE) (which is a WONDERFUL song that very much matches this story). 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Sam and Peter first met, they pretty much hated each other. Mostly because Sam thought Peter was a dick, and Peter thought the same, probably. It wasn't what Sam had imagined, meeting Spider-Man, especially since he thought he was one of the _coolest_ superheroes. And, sure, he'd heard stories about people meeting their idols and being disappointed, but hadn't expected that _his_ favorite superhero would be so disappointing.

The way they got together wasn't particularly too exciting; it was a classic love/hate relationship that had incredible amounts of UST between them before Sam finally kissed him. He hadn't meant to, but it happened, heat of the moment thing, and since Peter kissed _back_ , it apparently hadn't been too horrific of an idea.

Issue was, they didn't want to _tell_ anybody. Their discussion on the subject went a little something like this:

" _You_ tell them!"

"Why do _I_ have to? You do it!"

"No, you!"

" _You_!"

And so on, so forth, and what have you. It wasn't like they were ashamed of each other or any angsty shit like that. It was more like, they were _embarrassed_ , because they were supposed to hate each other and bicker back and forth and fight each other for Peter's already established leadership position. Plus, they didn't know how fond Fury or Coulson or even the rest of the team would be of them entering a relationship when they work together.

They couldn't keep it a secret forever—hell, they could barely keep it a secret for a couple weeks—and it seemed almost fitting that Aunt May was the first to figure it out.

It was about two weeks after the kiss had happened, and Sam and Peter were on that awkward together-but-not-together-but-still-together level of their relationship. Sam was—luckily—the only one over at Peter's when she had confronted them about it. Sam was sprawled out on the couch with his feet on Peter's lap and even one foot pushing at his cheek, half to annoy him, half to distract him from the video game enough for Sam to win. He had kinda wanted to put his head in Peter's lap, but that'd make him feel waaaaaaay too sappy, and Aunt May was there, which he's pretty sure would make it awkward.

She stands in front of the TV, earning complaints from both boys. Peter was smart enough to pause the game, and Sam just pouted. He likes Aunt May, he really does—but who stands in front of the TV in the middle of a video game, _really_?

Her arms are crossed, and she has a single eyebrow arched as she asks, "Were you boys going to tell me, or do you think I'm stupid?"

Sam can feel Peter tense up, but he doesn't get it at first. "Tell you we didn't take out the trash before starting?" Sam guesses, sitting up, moving his feet away from Peter's face. "Because I don't live here anymore, so..."

Aunt May smiles at him in an affectionate way. "No, that you two are dating." It's said so casually, as if it's the most natural thing in the world, yet it still feels awkward to Sam's ears, coming from somebody else's mouth. Even he and Peter haven't referred to themselves as 'dating', just 'together', which is much less specific. They haven't even really brought out the 'B' word yet.

(No, not blowjob.)

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," Sam says, and it's mostly to fill up the silence, but he's still pretty surprised. He doesn't underestimate Aunt May often, but when he does, it usually means dire consequences. Glancing at Peter tells him that his—uh, friend is thinking the same thing.

She reaches over to straighten Peter's hair, and she's still smiling, so it can't be _that_ bad, can it? "I'm happy for you both. I was wondering when you two were going to realize that you liked each other," she says, and her voice sounds fond, so Sam is _incredibly_ relieved. After all, Aunt May can be scary when she's angry, whether anybody wants to admit it or not.

"You're not mad?" Peter asks, sounding confused, and—whoa, he's _blushing_! Sam grins wide at that.

Aunt May just smiles. "Of course I'm mad," she answers. Peter's face pales and Sam's grin disappears at that. "Not overwhelmingly. I'm not going to 'Hulk out' or whatever you kids call it. But I would just rather you boys be truthful with me from now on, or I might have to do something about it." With that, she kisses Peter on the forehead and Sam on the cheek, and leaves the room, saying something about making them grilled cheeses, but they're too concentrated on the immense relief they felt.

"That went... unexpectedly well," Peter finally says, after a few seconds, and he looks over at Sam, who is sitting slouched, completely relieved, unlike Peter, who is leaning back onto the couch, relaxed now that the conversation with Aunt May is over.

"Your aunt is so cool," is all that Sam can say to that, and there's a tension in the room, like maybe they should somehow talk about this more, not that Sam would even know where to begin; but they both evidently decide that they don't even really know what they're supposed to talk about, and Peter unpauses the video game.

***

"So," Sam says one day, while lying on Peter's bed, the door half-open. Aunt May is gone, so they could probably have shut it, but it's not like they do anything more than kiss sometimes, and she probably has the house bugged or something ever since they had initially kept the relationship a secret from her. He pauses a moment. Peter's fingers stop tapping on the keyboard of his computer, so Sam continues, "Can I call you my boyfriend, or... no?"

Sam had to muster a lot more confidence to say that than he would like to admit, and Peter pausing for as long as he did made him feel so fucking nervous that he was pretty sure he was having a heart attack. He just keeps staring at the ceiling, both hands fidgeting on his stomach, and he can feel Peter looking over at him.

"Yeah," Peter finally answers, and Sam looks over to see that he had turned in his chair to look at him, and was looking just embarrassed as Sam felt. "I mean, as long as I can refer to you as mine."

"I'm pretty sure this has never been one-sided. You kiss back,” Sam points out, and Peter smiles, drooping his head to hide it. Which was just really stupidly adorable, and wow Sam shouldn't like Peter this much, it isn't healthy. "And, speaking of kissing..."

"Are we ever going to tell anybody other than Aunt May?" Peter asks, ignoring Sam's hint about kissing. Sam pouts at it, but Peter’s giving him such a serious look, so he knows that he can't make another joke about them being Romeo and Juliet and brush it off.

Sam sits up, lets his feet hit the hardwood floor with a barely audible _thump_. He shrugs then, looking at the floor instead of Peter. "I dunno. You think they'd be okay with it?"

There's silence, one that screams, _I don't know_.

"How about we don't tell them," Sam suggests, "but don't hide it either? We can let them figure it out for themselves. They might not even notice. Luke is oblivious, Danny is almost _too_ perceptive, and Ava is always concentrated on something more important."

"And we'd have to keep it professional in front of Coulson and Fury whether they knew or not." Peter catches on, and he looks... content with the idea. That's all Sam can see on the other boy's face, and he really wishes he could read people better right about now, but he's never really had the need before. People are cool and all, he likes them, but he's never been good with their emotions.

Sam is _really_ content with the idea. This avoids quite a few shocked expressions and the chance of a "I knew it!", which would probably be the most annoying thing to hear—so Ava will more than likely exclaim it when she finds out, because she likes being right and knowing about things before other people do.

"It's a plan, then?" Sam asks, warily, almost.

Peter gives him a small smile. "Yeah. Now, be quiet or go home, I'm trying to finish this." He turns around to work on whatever paper he's working on, and Sam gets up from the bed to poke at him and make sure he doesn't finish it.

***

When Luke finds out, they've been together for almost two months, and have gotten much less awkward with the whole relationship thing. Sam is quickly figuring out things about Peter that probably nobody else knows, and vice versa. They've retained a lot of the qualities of their friendship—bickering, beating on each other, competing all the time--with added perks of dating—kissing, touching, and an overwhelming affection for each other.

Yeah, Sam's _so_ not talking to anybody about this.

Peter had been almost _too_ careful around people, and Sam was, frankly, getting sick of the secretive thing. Peter probably hadn't even noticed; he's not exactly all that affectionate, mostly because he gets easily distracted. Not that Sam is incredibly affectionate or has a long attention span or anything, but _c'mon_. He's beginning to feel neglected.

So one day they're walking back to Peter's to play video games, with Luke joining them, and Sam takes Peter's hand. He's slightly surprised at first, and Sam just keeps talking like it's nothing, but it's still a big deal. This is one of the first times they've held hands, and it's the first time they've done it in front of somebody else. Peter's fingers curl around Sam's and _damn_ does it feel good, even if their hands are going to be super sweaty in just a couple of minutes.

Luke doesn't notice right away. He doesn't notice for a good portion of their walk to Peter's house, actually. He only notices when Peter's wrist communicator beeps, and he glances over. Peter's right hand—which is the side with the communicator—is occupied with Sam's left, but instead of letting go of his boyfriend's hand, he lifts it along with his own.

The call had just been Ava asking about an assignment, a question that Peter had quickly answered, and by then it had been made obvious to Luke that, yes, Sam and Peter were in fact holding each other's hands. Neither of them make a big deal about it, or any deal at all, and so Luke doesn't either. He just laughs and shakes his head, commenting, "Cute."

"You bet your ass we are," Sam retorts, which makes Luke laugh again, and Peter smiles, bumping into Sam with his shoulder and squeezing his hand.

***

Luke apparently caught the drift about everybody figuring it out on their own time, though Peter and Sam had both assumed that he'd told Danny, at least, since they talk all the time. What would they have to talk about if they didn't gossip about their friends?

It happens when Luke sits down at lunch one day, grinning proudly. "Guess who just asked Jessica Jones out on a date."

"Flash Thompson?" Sam guesses, just to be a dick, but it doesn't faze Luke.

He actually laughs at it, and punches Sam on the shoulder in a playful manner, which actually hurts more than it should. _Hello, though, Power Man_. "I did! And she said _yes_!" He does a fist pump, and a loud, hard laugh is heard from just a few tables away, and Danny, Sam, and Luke all glance over in that general direction, only to see Jessica smiling and waving over in Luke's direction; her friend had been the one laughing, and still is, her glasses almost falling off of her face.

He waves back, unembarrassed, and Sam wishes he could have been like that with Peter in the beginning of their relationship. Then again, the awkwardness of three months ago is something that they can laugh about for years to come, whether they stay together that long or not.

"You really like her," Danny states, and he looks happy for Luke, just as Sam is, even though he's going to act ridiculously love struck for who knows how long now.

Luke beams. "I do. She's incredibly sweet and super smart and have you _seen_ her?" Oh God, it's already starting. Sam clutches his hands together and looks up at the ceiling, muttering something about the good lord saving him. Luke rolls his eyes at that. "You're acting like you don't know what it's like to be in love."

"Oh, so you're ~ _in love_ ~ with her?" Sam teases, poking at Luke, who is _just_ starting to look embarrassed.

Danny chews on his ice cream sandwich thoughtfully. "Sam is fifteen and has never had a romantic partner of any sort," he says, "so he wouldn't know what being in love would be like."

"Hey, I had a girlfriend in the fifth grade. Her name was Elizabeth and I gave her my Oreo cookies every day at lunch," Sam argues. He tries to remember the fifth grade, back in his school in Arizona, but it's blurry, and he can't remember if Elizabeth was blond or had brown eyes or whether her name was Elizabeth at all. "Now that I think back, though, I think she was just using me for the cookies."

He's about to mention that he has Peter now, too, but Peter chooses that exact moment to sit down at their table. Ironically, he pulls a mini pack of Oreo cookies from his backpack. "I think I get it now," he says, his voice full of dramatic realization. "You're _using me_."

Danny stares at them for a good long moment. Sam takes the cookies from Peter, who has his chair scooted closer to Sam's than required, and opens them up. He offers one to Danny.

Danny just face palms.

Peter blinks at him before looking over at Luke, who's laughing so hard that Sam's worried he can't breathe anymore. But he's close to that point, too. "Wait," Peter starts. "I thought you told him."

All Luke can do is shake his head, which is now laying on the lunch table. He's probably not able to lift it anymore, his body's shaking so hard.

"So you two are... together?" Danny asks, and for a single moment, Sam's worried that he won't be cool with this. That somehow, he'll get mad, maybe because they're both guys, maybe because they didn't tell him—but then he cracks a smile. "It's about time."

"It's been, uh, almost three months now, I think. I'm starting to get sick of him," Peter says, but there's underlying affection in his tone, and Sam scoffs around a mouthful of cookies. His laughing has subdued, but Luke's only just calming down.

"Whatever," is all he can say. Seriously, it's all he can physically say, he has too many cookies in his mouth.

Danny is still smiling, especially as he asks if they're using protection, and Luke starts laughing again when Sam chokes.

***

Sam likes his birthday. He knows that once you're over a certain age, you're not supposed to make a big deal out of it anymore, but fuck that. If he could, he'd stay young forever, because this is the _good life_. He's a motherfucking superhero with a great team, he's getting good grades, most of his family is safe, and he has a super cute boyfriend who likes him a lot.

Yep, the good life. He feels like he should be wearing sunglasses out by a pool while lying on a lounge chair. That's how he feels, mentally.

Turning sixteen is cool, because now he can get it driver's license, not that that'll do much good, living in New York and all. He knows very few people who actually use their own cars. Hell, he doesn't even know very many people who _own_ cars.

Danny gets him a _Star Wars_ trilogy box set because, hello, _space_ ; Ava helped him receive a happy birthday message from the Guardians and promised to help him with his homework whenever he wanted for the next month or so; Luke got him Titanfall for his computer so that they could play together whenever; and Aunt May made him a cake, _and_ bacon. It was all he could ever ask for, really.

Peter's gift wasn't something romantic or terribly spectacular. He didn't have a plane write "I love you" into the sky. He didn't have heart-shaped fireworks set off. He didn't give flowers or jewelry or anything like that. Instead, he got him a Nova shirt; it's dark blue with his helmet on it that says in big, block writing, _THE HUMAN ROCKET_.

"There's Nova merch?" He gaped at it in his hands because, holy shit, there's Nova merch!

Again, it sets in that he's a superhero. He's an actual goddamn superhero. He does _good things._ And people _like him for it_. Fuck, it's the best feeling in the world—this must be what big time heroes like Iron Man and Captain America and Thor feel like.

"Congratulations," Danny says, lying a hand on his shoulder, and Sam still just stares at the t-shirt, because... _wow_.

"Oh, Sam." Aunt May enters the room then, and she's holding a package in her hands. "I nearly forgot. This came a few days ago in the mail for you. I guess you forgot to tell your mother you don't live here anymore." She hands him a relatively small package, which he takes from her, gently.

It's from his mom and sister. At least, that's what it says on the front, and he can tell that his mom let Kaelynn write her own name, because it's a little messier than the rest of the writing on the box. He opens it up, carefully, because it's not every day he gets anything from his family, especially not a package.

Inside is another package; this one’s wrapped, with a card stuck to it. It's a cheesy, singing birthday card that Kaelynn must have picked out. It tells him to have a great birthday, and then, in his mom's hand writing, it says, _We miss you, mijo! Be safe_. There's more at the very top, in Kaelynn's hand, that commands differently: _Have fun!!!!!!!!!_

He misses them, too.

Everybody had read his card from over his shoulder. They were all silent, and despite the terrible off-key singing from the card, nobody urged him to close it.

He eventually did, though, and took out his gift, unwrapping it without much care. It was already a wreck, evidence that Kaelynn had been a big part of this. She was never much good at wrapping things, though she loved to do it, nonetheless. Their whole family would end up with poorly wrapped presents on their birthdays and Christmas. He always pretended to be annoyed, but he never actually was.

Fuck, is he tearing up? No. No, he's not. He knows that if he cries right now he won't get teased or anything, he'll probably actually get reassurance, but he just doesn't want to cry. He did enough crying at the beginning of this stint with S.H.I.E.L.D., at the beginning of becoming Nova.

He blinks a couple of times, so hard that it hurts his eyes, and opens up the box. Inside lays the one thing he never brought with him when he started this journey—his old duck stuffed animal. "Mr. Duck," he begins, lifting him out of the box carefully, as if he might fall apart any minute. "These are my friends. Friends, this is my financial adviser, Mr. Duck."

The tension evaporates from the room. "Financial adviser?" Ava repeats, her tone dry, yet still amused, somehow.

"Yeah. I heard the term one day on TV and decided that Mr. Duck was mine," he replies, setting the stuffed animal on his lap and petting its worn head. "I forgot to bring him along when I left home."

He can feel Peter's hand on his back now, and he usually likes being the center of attention, but he'd rather just have Peter's attention right now. He just wants some affection, wants to be hugged and kissed and, well, loved. Don't get him wrong; he feels loved by Danny, Luke, and Ava, but right now, he just wants Peter.

Underneath Mr. Duck was a framed photo, fitting perfectly into the box. It's a family picture, from back before his dad went missing. They all look so happy, and that day, they were. They had the _cheesiest_ family picnic one could ever hope for. Despite all of Sam's disbelief in his dad, he still loved him, and he would actually do anything to have those days back, so that he could have another chance to believe him, to really appreciate him.

Sam introduces his friends to his family, too. "This is Kaelynn," he begins, pointing to his little sister. "Absolute dork. She wrapped the gift, if you couldn't tell. This is my mom, Eva—she was great. She couldn't cook worth a crap, but was awesome at helping with math homework." His finger hovers over his dad, but he pauses, before tapping the picture. "And this was my dad. Jesse." He glances up at Aunt May. "He, uh. He went missing a while back."

Everything's silent again, and so Sam picks up Mr. Duck. "My dad actually won me Mr. Duck, at a school carnival," he says, and everybody listens intently as he tells the story, even when Aunt May goes to get his cake and they have that around the table.

***

Later that night, Sam sneaks out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier—which will not go unnoticed for long—and back to Peter's house. He's as obvious as ever, almost flying into the window, and Peter notices him right away, opening up the window for him.

Peter doesn’t even say anything, just closes the window again, like this is something normal, as if they do it a lot. They don’t.

Sam removes his helmet and sets it on Peter’s nightstand, before plopping down onto the bed and motioning for Peter to join him. He needs closeness right now. There's nobody he can be closer to than Peter; at least, not at this moment. If possible, he'd be with his family right now, _and_ with Peter, but at least he has one of them.

Peter doesn't need much prompting, complying almost instantly, lying down by Sam, facing him on his side. He reaches over for him, setting his hand on Sam's hip and pulling him in while scooting closer. "I'm sorry about your dad," he murmurs, as if he could read Sam's mind.

"I never believed in him. I only started after he was gone." Sam's voice is quiet, because this is only for Peter, only _Peter_ can know this. "And my family... I mean, I was—I still _am_ —a kid. I took them for granted. I never thought I'd be away from them for so long, miss them so much." He reaches up to touch the other boy's face, and his eyes are pretty, so big and brown and honest. And Sam's not sure he should say what he's about to say, but he can't help it. The honesty is contagious. "I think I love you."

Sam holds his breath, and Peter looks surprised, pulling away a little bit in shock. _Shit, shit, shit_ , Sam thinks, and he opens his mouth to take it back, to lie his way out of this, but then Peter interrupts.

"I think I love you too," he admits, and he might have even been quieter than Sam, but neither of them dwell on it.

Sam's not sure exactly who started kissing the other, but that doesn't seem to matter, because, _hot damn_ , this is _good_. Sam pushes in closer, or maybe Peter pulls him in, so that their bodies are pressed together, and fuck Sam's never felt so hot in his whole life, never wanted Peter so much in the six months they've been dating.

Peter rolls on top of Sam, his hands on either side of Sam’s head, and leans down to kiss him while his hands tug at the hem of Peter’s shirt, wordlessly asking to lift it over his head. Peter obliges, having to separate from Sam for a moment. He takes that moment to ask, "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean—we don't have to—"

"Well, duh, I _know_ we don't have to," Sam scoffs, even though he's still staring at Peter's pale but lean torso. He reaches up to press his palm to Peter's chest, and continues, "I want to. Really. But, uh—do you?" The question is hesitant, and Sam doesn't really want to ask it in fear of rejection, but he knows it’s required.

Peter takes Sam's hand, now only one hand supporting him. "Yeah," he answers. "I really, really do." He kisses him then, again, and he tastes like spearmint toothpaste, already having brushed his teeth. Sam's sure he still tastes like cake, and has a tiny panic attack, wondering if his breath smells gross before realizing that, if it does, Peter doesn't seem to care because, okay, wow, that's _his_ tongue in _Sam's_ mouth.

Sam makes the _most_ pathetic noise into Peter's mouth, and he's worried for a moment when Peter pulls away, but he couldn't have done anything wrong because Peter's expression looks so turned on, almost _in pain_. "We gotta be quiet," he whispers, his breath hot on Sam's lips. "Aunt May's sleeping in the other room."

He doesn't help anything but proceeding to kiss Sam's jawline, and then his neck, scraping his teeth there and sucking. " _Holy_ \--"

" _Sam,_ " Peter says, in warning, but it's muffled against Sam's neck, and all the younger boy can do is whine a complaint and compliment in one into his own hand, his other hand tangled in Peter's hair. "Fuck, can we get your shirt off?"

Sam happily complies, lifting his arms and body to let Peter pull his shirt off. Peter leans down to kiss him again, and lets his hands roam Sam's chest, brushing a thumb against one of his erect nipples, earning a gasp. Peter pulls away to look at Sam then, smirking. "Yeah?"

Sam flushes even more than he already had, if possible. "Fuck you."

"You already are," Peter teases, even as he takes one of Sam's nipples in between his forefinger and thumb and rolls it, which is absolute _torture_ , because why can't that be his hand on his dick?

With little to no control over his lower body, Sam bucks up against Peter's crotch, and for a moment his own hard dick can feel Peter's, and, yeah, he's just as affected as Sam is. He even lets out a small moan at the momentary friction, his hands becoming shaky for a second.

God, Sam wants to hear more of that moan, _now_. "Fuck me," he gasps out, bucking his hips up again, searching for more friction that Peter happily supplies. "Shit, I just—I want you to fuck me."

Peter bites down on his lower lip, probably pretty hard, biting back a moan, grinding his hips down onto Sam's. "Y-yeah. Sure."

Both of them are such virgins that it _hurts_ , though Peter probably has, decidedly, a bit more experience than he does, considering his past relationship with Gwen. Peter said it was pretty innocent, though, and Sam believes him—not that it not being ‘pretty innocent’ would bother him or anything. Then maybe this wouldn't be so, well, sloppy.

It's still fucking fantastic, though.

Peter gets off of him and practically trips towards his desk, opening one the drawers and digging through it. Sam doesn't move, other than turning his head to look at his boyfriend. "What are you looking for?" Sam asks, and he should probably be catching on right about now, but his brain isn't working very well.

A moment passes, and Peter holds up a single condom and a sample packet of lubricant. "We need supplies," he explains, and this time he settles himself between Sam's legs. He licks his lips as he unbuttons Sam's jeans, hooking his fingers in the waistband and then looking up at Sam. "You still want this, right? You want me... inside of you?"

"Fuck," Sam breathes, " _yes_. Get on with it." He lifts his hips so that Peter can pull off his jeans and underwear together, his erection finally free, a drop of pre-come welling at the top.

There's a surreal moment where Sam realizes that he and Peter are seeing each other like this for the first time, probably of many, that they're the first ones to _ever_ see each other like this and—he doesn't know why, exactly, but the thought is almost comforting, and he feels so close to Peter, and wants him closer, he wants Peter _inside_ of him.

Peter doesn't take out the lube right away like Sam would expect. Instead, he wraps his hand around Sam's dick, and Sam can't help his moan, which is _way_ louder than they can afford right now. Sam slaps his own hand over his mouth, arching his back into Peter's touch.

Peter smears the pre-come over the slit of Sam's cock and around the head, and _holy shit_ , Sam could come just like this. He's touched himself plenty of times before, sure, in that exact same way, but having somebody else touch him amplifies it by a thousand, by a _million_ , each touch feeling like a volt of electricity. He's going to come just from this little bit of touching, and that will _not_ do.

"Peter, stop, I'm gonna— _seriously_." Peter obeys, although reluctantly, having the nerve to look fucking _pouty_.

He tears open the lube packet and spreads some on his fingers, leaving enough to put on his dick later, setting that off to the side. He lifts up Sam's legs, spreads them, and Sam feels so vulnerable there, but he's trusted Peter with his life before. He trusts Peter probably more than he trusts anybody.

Peter pushes in the first finger slowly, and Sam forgets to breathe for a minute, until Peter says, "Relax, Sam. It's easier if you relax." He struggles to do so, to relax, which feels ironic, but he does begin to feel himself relax as the finger slides deeper inside of him, and it gets easier as Peter pulls it out, and then back in, out, and back in, preparing him.

"Tell me if it's too much," Peter says before he enters two fingers, and Sam tenses up again, gritting his teeth. Peter pauses until Sam relaxes again, and does the same thing again, in and out; but this time, he gently spreads his fingers, scissoring in order to stretch Sam out. It feels so weird and so good at the same time, Sam doesn't know what to do with himself, so he just listens to his own shallow breath and concentrates on the feel of Peter's fingers inside of him.

"Pete, can we just... do it already?" Sam's voice is already wrecked, and anxious.

He didn't even realize he was talking too loud until Peter shushes him. Peter hesitates a minute before answering. "I don't know if you're—" Sam lifts his head to glare. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine. Just do it, come on," he urges, trying to keep his voice quiet as Peter tugs off his pants, throwing them to the floor. He rolls on the condom, messily, and Sam can tell of his inexperience now that he's a bit calmed down; but when Peter's fingers were inside him, to Sam, he was a _master_ at this, even though, logically, Sam knows he really, really isn't.

He spreads the rest of the lube on his dick, and then looks up at Sam, and even in the dark he can tell that Peter's pupils are dilated to the point that only a small ring of brown is left around them. Sam's sure he looks the same right about now, and neither of them _care_ that they're sloppy and messy and absolutely wrecked already, because they're together, so very, very close.

Peter positions himself at Sam's entrance then, and, slowly, begins to push in.

It hurts. Sam won't lie and say it doesn't, because it does, but the pain isn't overbearing—no, it's just feels strange and new to have something inside of him, and while the pain is there, he can hardly even feel it, when there's so many other things to concentrate on.

"Tell me if you need to stop," Peter says, and he sounds almost choked, his breath coming harder. "Fuck, Sam, you're so— _God_." He keeps pushing in, leaning over Sam so that's he's on top of him again, his hands on each side of Sam's head. He touches their foreheads together, and Sam wraps his hands around Peter's shoulders, tangling his fingers in his hair.

He has his eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted, but he forces himself to open them, because he _needs_ to see Peter's face right now. He could have come just from the sight of pleasure etched onto Peter's face, mouth slack, his eyes on Sam's.

Once he's all the way in, Sam wraps his legs around Peter's waist, keeping him there. "Just—one minute, lemme—" He lets himself get a bit used to the feeling of being filled like this, hands still tugging on Peter's hair. "Okay. Okay, move."

"Are you—"

" _Peter_."

Peter doesn't seem to have any more objections, because he begins to move then, pulling out and pushing back in, probably just a bit too hard. Sam doesn't mind though, because the _noises_ that Peter is making—

"I thought we had to be quiet," Sam teases, proud that he can still form a full sentence, because _he's getting fucked right now holy shit._

Peter's eyes go wide, and he stops moving. "Fuck, she's gonna hear us, isn't she?"

"Peter, if you don't start moving again, I am going to _kill_ you," Sam warns. "Just be quiet. We'll be fine. Fucking _move_."

Peter looks hesitant this time, but he begins to move again, and Sam kisses him, eating up all of his moans and gasps, and feeding Peter his own.

He gasps when Peter suddenly hits his prostate. It's not an _overwhelming sensation_ like he might have read on a few, uh, creative online stories by independent authors (aka, fanfiction), but it feels _good_. "Do that again," he demands, and Peter angles towards the same spot the next few thrusts, and Sam can't help his, " _Fuck!_ "

Halfway through his exclamation, Peter puts his hand on Sam's mouth. "Shut up," he tries to say in an authoritative voice, but he ends up moaning, and Sam does the same, into his hand.

It gets to the point where Peter is using both of his arms to support himself, ramming into Sam's prostate over and over and over, and Sam is biting on his shoulder and neck so hard there are going to be teeth marks there later, he knows it. He only stops biting on Peter to tell him, "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I need—"

Peter reaches down, his hand wrapping around Sam's dick and beginning to jerk him off. "I'm—me too. I got you. God, I love you, so fucking much."

Sam just kisses him, and a few seconds later, Peter comes, with Sam following close behind.

Sam's orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, Peter's thrusts and pulls becoming more erratic and harder for a second, making it _so_ much better. He cries out into Peter's mouth, and _tries_ to keep himself under control, but he doesn't know how well he does. Peter, decidedly, does better than him, keeping it pretty quiet, but Sam'd like to see how loud he'd be when they're completely alone.

"Fuck," Peter moans, dropping his head onto Sam's shoulder and staying there for a couple moments, letting himself recover a little bit. Then he pulls back, looking at the come all over both of their chests before pulling out of Sam. "Lemme get some tissues," he says, taking off the condom and tying it before getting off the bed and heading to the connected bathroom.

Sam stares at the ceiling, kind of dizzy. He just lost his virginity, and other than feeling a little sore and pretty tired, he feels _great_. Jesus, when he'd imagined fucking Spider-Man before they'd met, he thought it would be when they first met and all hot and heavy, but instead it was _Peter_ , and they _love_ each other.

Fucking Christ, he's so screwed. _Literally_.

Peter returns clean, with some tissues to wipe off Sam with. He tosses them into the trash bin once he's done, and returns to lying on top of Sam, his head resting on his chest. Sam runs his fingers over Peter's spine, and sighs contently. "That was... good."

Peter laughs, barely audible, but Sam can feel the vibrations on his chest. "Yeah," he agrees. He rubs his thumb over the skin on Sam's hip. "Stay the night."

"I wish. S.H.I.E.L.D. has probably—no, definitely—noticed that I'm gone by now. I should really be getting back and giving them some bullshit excuse as to why I disappeared." Fuck, he wishes he could stay the night. He wishes they could have met in a _normal_ way back when they both had somewhat _normal_ lives. Then, maybe, he could have stayed.

Peter doesn't move, and doesn't say anything, either. He obviously feels the same. Neither of them want Sam to go. So they lay there for just a little while longer, before Sam goes to get up.

"Please?" Peter asks again, and, dammit, Sam _really_ doesn't want to leave.

"Peter..."

Peter sighs, lifting his head from Sam's chest, sitting up. "I know. You should get going." The disappointment is evident in his voice, but they both know it's for the best.

"Maybe some other time?" Sam suggests.

Peter smiles. "I'll hold you to that."

Sam gathers his clothes from the floor, dressing in them. As soon as he gets back to the helicarrier, he's passing out in his bed. Before putting on his helmet, he kisses Peter, who is redressed but lying on the bed again. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says. Peter nods.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

With that, he slips on his Nova helmet, opens up Peter's bedroom window, and heads back to the helicarrier.

As expected, he doesn't come back unnoticed.

"Where _were_ you?" Agent Hill asks, glaring at him. She's always cranky when she works night shift, and _especially_ when she has to 'babysit.' "You know when curfew is, you know when lights out is. So what the fuck was so important that you had to break these rules?"

Sam shrugs. "Wanted a donut."

Her face gets so red that she looks like a tomato. "Get. To your room. _Now_." Sam obeys, and smirks when Maria can't see him anymore.

He _totally_ got laid tonight.

***

After that, everything between Peter and Sam gets more intense. At first, it's kind of scary—the complete feeling of vulnerability, like after someone's seen you in that state, wrecked in such a way, that they could see you wrecked in other, less pleasurable ways. They talk more, surprisingly, and Sam thought a lot of their contact would be hot'n'heavy after this, but it's actually soft. There's a lot of cuddling that Sam probably wouldn't admit to, if confronted about it.

It's made going out and being heroes a scarier situation than it already was. Now, instead of just worrying about your own ass, and your friends' asses, Sam has to worry tenfold about Peter's ass. He will _not_ let that ass be harmed. It's a nice ass.

So when they have to split up because of the Sinister Six, Sam starts to feel a bit panicky. Sam will lead one way, Peter will lead the other. Everything will probably be fine, but... still. This job comes with risks, and _so_ many superheroes have died—Sam doesn't want Peter added to that list.

"Don't do anything stupid," Sam warns, even though _both_ of them know that they're _both_ going to do something stupid.

Sam can feel Peter's eye roll, even though he can't see it. "Okay. You neither."

Without really thinking about it, Sam leans in and kisses Peter, right over his mask. Spandex is gross, but it's just a peck, so Sam can deal.

"Aha!" Ava says, and when Sam looks back, she's pointing at them. "I knew it!"

Sam smirks, and Peter outright laughs, along with Luke. "What, you're just now figuring it out?" Sam asks, trying his best for genuinely confused. "We've been dating for... what is it now? Seven months? Danny and Luke have known for forever."

Ava glances at Danny for conformation, and he's trying to hide his smile. "It's true," he agrees, and Ava's silent for a minute.

"Why am _I_ the last to know about this?" she complains, but none of them get to tease her any further, because then they're a _boom!_ from just a few blocks away, and they should _probably_ check that out.

Peter shoots out some orders, and they go their separate ways. The anxiety in the pit of Sam's stomach doesn't go away, but at least he got a kiss.

***

“Have any of you ever played Uno in your _life_?” Jessica asks as she throws down her last card. Everybody else still has at least five to ten cards in their hands, and she just smiles at them, devilish. “Wanna play again?”

“Nooooo.” Sam throws down his cars, leaning back on his chair. “You cheated. I swear, you did, nobody is _this_ good at a card game without cheating.” He ducks under the table, checking for any swap-out cards. When he doesn’t find any, he returns, pouting. “I don’t know how you did it—“

“One word: _skill_ ,” she replies, and Luke puts his arm around her.

“I’m starting to feel like I don’t deserve an Uno master like you,” Luke admits, and Jessica laughs, picking up the cards and shuffling them. They’re so _good_ together, and they have been ever since they started dating. After their first date, they were nearly inseparable, and not in that annoying, clingy way. In the way that you just _know_ that they really like each other, that, maybe, they were meant to be.

With the near constant presence of Jessica in their circle of friends, that also means that _her_ best friend, Kat, has started hanging around them quite a bit, too. She’s pretty cool, though she tends to dive into things headfirst.

Sam likes her.

Sam knows that, lately, Peter, Ava, and Danny have been worried about Luke telling Jessica about him being Power Man, and possibly about _their_ identities too. Despite them being together for only a short time, they’ve really clicked. And, you know, Luke can’t really keep a secret to _save his life_ , so.

Sam thinks that Jessica’s really trustworthy, so far. In the future, he might be comfortable enough with her knowing his identity, but definitely not yet.

“Do you guys want cookies?” Jessica asks, standing. “I mean. I can’t cook worth a shit, but I bought some.”

“My dream woman,” Luke coos, and Jessica rolls her eyes as she grabs the package of cookies from her cupboard.

Her parents are in the other room and questioned her having so many guys over, before Jessica had just outright said, “Mom, Dad, two of them are gay. You don’t need to worry.” They had barely batted an eyelash, and her mom had even laughed.

It made Sam feel good, letting people know so easily, just having it casually mentioned. Peter had later corrected her, telling her he’s bisexual, not gay, and so is Sam. She had apologized, and bonked herself on the head, saying she really needs to stop assuming things.

Sam likes her, a lot. And Peter likes her, too. Their only issue is the fact that she is an aspiring journalist, much like Mary Jane. Mary Jane will never be able to know about any of their secret identities, but Jessica may be able to. If her and Luke stay together the way they have been, then she’ll almost definitely find out.

He doesn’t try and worry about that right now, though, just enjoys his friends’ company.

***

"Mom, Kaelynn," Sam says, to his family's smiling faces on his computer screen. He pulls Peter in from off screen, taking his hand and holding them up so Sam's family can see it. "This is Peter. My boyfriend."

"No way!" Kaelynn exclaims, and Eva is smiling wide. "He's too cute for you!" She seems way too distressed about this. Sam sticks his tongue out at her.

"Nice to meet you! _Mijo_ hasn't told me much about you," Eva says, and he's sure that, were they in person and this was easier, she would have shot him a look that would say _I'm going to beat you later_. "But I'm glad to finally meet you."

Peter smiles politely. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Alexander. Sam talks about you and Kaelynn all the time."

Kaelynn is still staring at Peter (probably; you can never really tell when you’re video chatting). "You're really cute," she comments. "How long have you two been dating? Do you hold hands all the time? Do you kiss?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, shrimp," Sam teases, a grin on his face. God, he misses his family. This is one of the few times that they've video chatted, since Carefree, his hometown, doesn't have a very good internet connection. They've only recently got satellite internet, but even still, it's spotty, at best.

As if on cue, they go a bit fuzzy, and they're words are mushed together. But it quickly resolves itself, showing them relatively clearly again.

"Sorry, we missed that," Peter says.

"I was saying," Eva repeats, "that you and Sam should come down and visit some time. I know he's working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and all, but can't you take some kind of a vacation? You two work so hard already."

Sam and Peter glance at each other.

"Yeah!" Kaelynn seems enthusiastic about the idea. "That sounds awesome! I mean, Carefree can be boring, but we could always go visit someplace else while you're here? Right, Mom?"

"Right," Eva agrees. Both of them look at Sam and Peter expectantly.

"I think that would be nice," Peter replies, squeezing on Sam's hand. "How small is Carefree, again?"

Peter gets along with both Kaelynn and Eva seamlessly, as if he’s known them for more than five minutes. It makes Sam feel so _happy_ , that they get along, because that is the most important thing to him. All he wants to for his partner to get along with his mother and sister, and, eventually, _hopefully_ , with his father.

He hopes he and Peter are together long enough for Peter to meet Jesse. He really hopes Jesse is around to meet Peter.

He doesn't bring this up, not right now, in front of Kaelynn and Eva. Instead he just smiles for his family and his boyfriend, because they're all he has right now.

***

"Fuck, Sam!" Peter cries out, fingers pulling on Sam's hair, _hard_. Sam pulls off of Peter's softening dick with a pop, grimacing at the taste of come in his mouth. _Gross_. People _really_ need to stop saying they enjoy the taste of _that_ , because it's like... salty conditioner. Blech.

"Good?" Sam asks and he wipes his mouth, looking up at a rather dazed looking Peter. He helps tuck his boyfriend back in, tugging his spandex pants back up into place. Wow, he'd never thought he'd _actually_ give Peter a blowjob _in costume_.

Dreams really do come true.

All Peter does is nod, and Sam stands up to kiss him. "We're so fucking _classy_ ," Peter comments, holding Sam close to him. "Fucking in the helicarrier's men's room."

"All I _do_ is classy," Sam reminds him, earning a laugh. "We should get to training."

"Yeah," Peter agrees, kissing Sam again before reaching for his mask, which was hanging on the toilet paper dispenser. He pulls it on as Sam puts on his Nova helmet, and lets Peter exist the bathroom stall first. After he hears him leave, he exists the stall, and looks into the mirror.

He wipes at his mouth some more, and rinses it out. He's hoping Peter will return the favor later, because blowjobs are some _work_. Not that Peter's in anyway obligated to, but it would be nice.

He exits the bathroom then, and heads to their usual training room, where Peter already is. Luke gives them a sly look, and even Danny looks like he knows something, because they aren't easily fooled. Once you know what's going on between Peter and Sam, you _know what's going on_.

Both Coulson and Fury are on the training grounds, so maybe there's something important going on.

"Alexander," Fury greets dryly, giving him a look. "Nice of you to finally join us. Both you and Parker are late today, despite _you_ living here and having zero reason to be."

"They were probably together," Ava comments. Her mask is off, so everybody can see her exaggerated eye roll. "Making out, or something, I don't know."

Peter and Sam freeze.

"Whaaaaaat." Sam goes for confusion.

"No we weren't!" Peter goes for denial.

Coulson is doing that smirk thing that he does whenever he knows something, and simply says, "You two were in the men's bathroom together. We'll have to ask you to please keep it to the bedroom from now on, because you traumatized a new recruit."

Sam's whole face turns bright red, and he's glad they can't see most of it. He's sure Peter's blushing just as hard, especially because of the way Luke whistles, Danny leers, and Ava goes, "Okay! I don’t think we really needed to know that!"

Fury is smirking too now. "We've known since you two started your relationship. You can't keep secrets from S.H.E.I.L.D.," he informs them. "Next time, don't try. There'll be consequences. As I was saying, before you two interrupted..."

Sam glances at Peter, only to find he's already looking at him. Sam gives him a thumbs up, which Peter reciprocates, his grin evident even through his mask.

This is easier than they thought.

***

They stay together. Even after Sam has to stay with the Guardians for a while, Danny leaves, Luke gets married to Jessica (once they're of age), Ava quits the superhero business, and Peter joins the Avengers. The whole time, they're together, even if it's not physically.

They're each other's best friends. They love each other. And, Sam hopes, neither of them is going anywhere any time soon.

Even when it _isn’t_ easier than they thought.

 


End file.
